


《余晖》63

by sandynoer



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandynoer/pseuds/sandynoer





	《余晖》63

暴乱的辞典里可没有畏罪自杀。  
卡尔顿即便死去也是很努力地活到了最后一刻，这是他始终没有放弃他的原因。只要卡尔顿乖，暴乱可以不对他用强，也不与他争那些口舌之便。  
真正让暴乱发怒的是卡尔顿始终没有意识到自己在做什么，自己的身份又有多重要。  
［记住了，人类只是共生体的食物而已。人类总是因为被善待而忘掉自己的身份。想要通过手段要挟我，你们还早了八百年。］  
说罢，暴乱是一声怒喝。  
［Venom!］  
毒液张口便咬在埃迪肩上。埃迪痛呼出声，少年单薄的身形在共生体手里像一块酥脆的饼干。厚实的布料没有起到任何缓冲作用，反而被迅速渗出的血液渗透。  
毒液屏蔽了埃迪的痛觉神经，埃迪只觉一阵异样的酥麻从肩头蔓延开来。粘稠，湿热。他惊恐的目光落在毒液眼里，刺痛了毒液本没有的心脏。  
［Eddie……我告诉过你，卡尔顿是被暴乱强制结合的。］  
［他在暴乱手里并没有选择。］  
卡尔顿被剥夺了视力。熟悉的受控感让他逐渐放弃了抵抗，但埃迪的痛呼令他不得不警醒起来，试图用无谓的挣扎来确认少年的安全。  
［你还在关心你的小朋友?］  
暴乱冷笑着从他的身体里现出身形，并伸出长舌缠住了他的脖颈。  
［你到底为什么那么喜欢他?他要是死了，你会为他哀悼吗?］  
卡尔顿没有解释的权利。粗大的舌头插入了他的口腔，他只能被迫承受着，在保持呼吸道同时用吞咽取悦他的暴君。  
毒液撕开了埃迪的衣服，黑色的腕足代替布料缠绕了少年的躯干。埃迪全身僵硬，完全不像上次那样热情主动。毒液只有抱起他，褪去他裤子的同时，说些闲话来转移他的注意力。  
［你知道吗?上次你中的药，暴乱也给卡尔顿用过。剂量是你的三倍。暴乱强行把药塞进他的肠道和嘴里，不到半个小时，你最喜欢的科学家就只能趴在地上淌水。］  
［上次要是没有我，你怎么办?撅着屁股等人来操?］  
埃迪从来没听过这等的荤话。毒液掰开他的腿，发现他的阴茎已经有些硬了。  
毒液叹了口气，捆住了埃迪想要遮掩的手，直攻向他的下腹。  
卡尔顿被暴乱玩到濒死的次数数不胜数，但那次还真是暴乱不小心。暴乱本来就不太清楚药效和剂量，会给卡尔顿用也只是因为卡尔顿平时太禁欲，想要他主动一次。结果别说主动了，一剂药下去卡尔顿只有出的气没有进的气，持续发热脑子都快给烧坏掉。暴乱按着他做了一整天才代谢掉药效，卡尔顿能挺过来全靠他当年身体好。  
共生体和人类的磨合本就不易，现在能有那么融洽全靠卡尔顿在前面趟雷。埃迪到底是有多大的心，才敢和只认识了半年的初代共生体结为夫妻?  
真如你所愿，怕是婚内强奸你都受不了。  
毒液尽可能粗暴地抚慰着埃迪的阴茎。少年稚嫩的花芽迅速肿胀起来，在怪物粗壮的巨掌中尖叫着泄了身。  
“Venom……”  
失了身的少年目光涣散，躺在毒液怀里仍是不敢置信的。因为直到前一秒毒液还那么温柔，他怎么都想不到毒液会强迫。  
毒液舔去了他射到脸上的精液。  
［Eddie,别怪我。］  
［共生体本来就喜欢用强。接受强奸也是与共生体相处的方式之一。］  
而且，要是以后埃迪又找借口支开他去冒险就糟了。毒液必须给埃迪立个规矩，免得以后不知轻重。  
卡尔顿也被这样教育过，他是被暴乱一点点捋顺的。暴乱要操他，他就得乖乖张开腿。衣服自己脱，润滑自己做。不想吃苦头就乖乖听话，哪怕现在暴乱已经不会再弄伤他了。  
卡尔顿衣服脱到一半就被暴乱捆住了双手。暴乱把他细瘦的手腕举过头，撩开他的前襟抚摸他的胸膛。卡尔顿两个的乳尖上都被穿了乳环，那是暴乱占有欲最强时造下的产物。如今为了不让卡尔顿发现自己尸身被毁，只好原样保留。  
现在这却是极好的刑具。暴乱給两个乳环穿上链子，只需轻轻一勾，卡尔顿就会发出极其悦耳的闷哼。这幅淫荡的样子只会看得埃迪越发绝望，又移不开眼睛。  
看吧，小子。像他一样，这就是你的未来。  
卡尔顿不是神明眷顾的教父，只是恶魔膝下的性奴。  
事实总比现实更残酷一些。卡尔顿的身体很虚，无论是怎样的性事，他都很难会有感觉。在不被催情的情况下，痛就是痛，麻就是麻。他却会因为想要确认自己还活着老是勾引暴乱，以至于暴乱不得不给他更长的前戏，以保证他能在交合中得到快感。  
这一幕落在埃迪眼中就成了无尽的摧残。  
毒液已经在开拓他的入口，埃迪却还在分心。这让毒液很是不满。毒液掰过他的脑袋，张开血盆大口将舌头探入少年的口腔。埃迪下意识地咬了一下，却被进入得更深。  
毒液从下腹生出阴茎，在埃迪无意识的踢打中，抵入他被充分扩张的后穴。  
卡尔顿饱尝情欲的身体已经馋的不行，连埃迪的哭叫都再不能唤醒他的理智了。又或是他大概知道了暴乱的用意，所以暴乱松开他的舌头，他便低声哀求起来，并用自己细软的小舌舔舐暴乱的下巴。  
“Riot,My god……”  
“Forgive me……”  
［As your wish.］  
手指粗细的腕足涌入他的身体，却只是轻轻在他体内抽插，以丰富的汁水开拓他的甬道。卡尔顿跪在暴乱腿上，暴乱按着他的腰，握住他想要抓住腕足往屁股里塞的手，再次将他索求的嘴吻住。  
比起陷在软枕和皮草中宛若珍宝的卡尔顿。仰躺在地毯上的埃迪简直就是条可怜的小狗。毒液的阴茎和舌头都一样粗大，同时被插入的感觉仿佛像是被连通了。身体里只有这两处用于插入的甬道，其他脏器都只能簇拥着让入侵者更加舒服。  
［Eddie,你的内脏都很美味。］  
毒液的舌头在埃迪的喉咙深处探索，只是少年太过稚嫩，光是亲吻将险些闭过气去。毒液不得不退出来，哺给他一些氧气。弄得少年丰满的唇边满是汁水，随着不停出入的长舌缕缕滴落。  
下面的光景也大致相同。  
随着少年情欲堆积，毒液逐渐加快了速度。丰富的汁水在穴口被捣出泡沫，随着性器的出入啧啧作响。无论感觉如何强烈，少年粉嫩的后穴都像上好的名器一样毫不费力地吃下，并在短暂拔出时紧紧皱缩。  
人类就是这点好。被操开了就不会再去想那些乌七八糟的。脑子里面一片空白，嘴里只剩下低弱的浪叫。  
这可不是羞辱，人类对性器和共生体的残暴一样出自本能。只是被高等智慧掩饰得太好，人类甚至通过文明生产出羞耻心来违抗自己的本能。这种近乎于买椟还珠的行为让共生体深感有趣。  
不过他们都必须承认，羞耻心能给他们的性爱带来更多的乐趣。  
卡尔顿很好地意识到了这一点。他竭力服侍着伸到他体内汲取快感的触肢，而年少的埃迪明显还不会。毒液必须把他按住，四肢躯干全部牢牢固定在地毯上让他撅起屁股，才能保证下一记不捅进这只吃奶小熊的胃里。  
比起蓬松到主动涌入怀里的小熊软糖，青涩待宰的小熊也颇具风味。少年身体的柔韧度极好。毒液几乎把他对折，埃迪被掐住腰提起来干，近日柔嫩起来的足尖只能虚虚垂落在地上。一双白嫩的腿带着些许软肉，毒液握住他的手指几乎陷进去，滑得握不住，嫩得快粘手。  
埃迪的唇舌一旦被释放便噫呀出声。他的眼因情欲过盛而迷蒙着，多情的唇被涂满唾液，连着内里的小舌一起呻吟着引诱着他人进入。稚嫩的阴茎被顶得泄了一次，正是硬不起来的时候，垂在少年晃得可怜。可毒液一把他翻过身来，他就尖叫着再次勃起。  
少年识得了情爱的滋味，双腿夹在毒液身侧磨蹭着，环住了毒液的蜂腰。  
“Venom……慢点……求你，求你了……还要……”  
埃迪放浪而不自知的呻吟比起卡尔顿来说堪称青出于蓝胜于蓝。卡尔顿的羞耻心总是重些。私底下勾暴乱时有多恬不知耻，在人前时他就端得有多高。  
不仅他不爱叫唤，别人也说不得。  
［听听，你的小朋友叫的多好听。］  
暴乱一开口就被卡尔顿伸手捂住嘴。细瘦的双手被腕足捆在一块儿，十指尽可能地张开想要阻止暴乱的淫言浪语。卡尔顿只要看得见就能明白这有多无济于事，暴乱伸出舌头卷住他的手指，卡尔顿便因由下而上的顶撞俯下身去，亲吻暴乱参差的齿列。  
这实在是太美妙，卡尔顿出的水比起从前只多不少。他仅用于承欢的穴因为被注视而紧紧收缩，他曼妙的身体因为被剥夺视力而渴望依靠。暴乱抱住他，他就高潮了。被握住脚踝和臀瓣分开的股间依旧插着粗大的性器吞吐，他身前因为修长而显得有些秀气的阴茎早已溃不成军。  
卡尔顿趴在暴乱怀里休憩。暴乱趁他没有力气反抗，将他拗转成面对埃迪的姿势，强行展示他的身体。  
［小子，你现在还觉得他是什么神圣的角色吗?］  
［他只是为共生体服务的奴隶而已。你也是，这就是你所希望的。］  
卡尔顿无力反驳。  
他的鹿眼依旧被银色流体占据，嘴里含着暴乱腕足结成的口塞。他的漂亮脑袋枕在暴乱肩头，被牢牢束缚的双臂握在暴乱手中。胸前一对银色十字乳钉穿过了他小而红肿的乳尖，垂下的链条紧紧束缚在他软垂的阴茎根部。月光从他身后的瞭望台上落下，他像被钉上了十字架，倒十字的横梁分开了他的双腿。  
他不能以他的眼赚取同情，不能以他的嘴蛊惑人心。他被一根比他手腕还粗的阴茎钉在共生体的胯间，做他无法逃离却又心甘情愿的爱人。  
他是祭品，亦是诸神。  
埃迪为这眼前的美景沉醉。他顾不上自己的下半身还在毒液手中，只想爬起来，跪到卡尔顿身边去。  
毒液随他去，黑色的腕足像毒蛇一般盘绕在他身上，填满他的股间。少年已为他所有，就算是奴隶主也会给奴仆这些微的自由。  
埃迪跪在卡尔顿的腿间。银十字的乳钉吸引了他的注意力，他伸手去摸，仅仅是触碰就诱发了卡尔顿一阵战栗。  
卡尔顿的痛觉早就被暴乱屏蔽了，如今被触碰也只会带来乳尖被玩弄的羞耻感。乳钉因为暴露在空气中变得冰凉，稍低的温度正是火热身体所渴望的。  
他渴望被触摸，过激的反应却吓住了埃迪。  
乳尖这种地方敏感，被穿环该有多疼埃迪根本无法想象。埃迪立刻开始懊悔自己碰了卡尔顿的伤口，他想要补偿，可卡尔顿被塞满的后穴里显然没有他的位置。  
看着卡尔顿软垂的阴茎，埃迪突然感觉喉咙里一阵干渴。  
他张开嘴，将那根肉棒含住。  
卡尔顿不能看，不能说。他只能从方才暴乱的话和下身的感觉揣测出包裹他阴茎的是什么。无论是被暴卡撸给埃迪看还是被埃迪口交都有够糟糕。可他哪有反对的权利?暴乱只需一只手就能按下他所有的挣扎。  
人类和人类，人类和共生体。  
他们的身体通过阴茎相连，可悲又可叹的性欲在单纯的抽插中重新燃烧起来。卡尔顿的腿被掰得更开，毒液和暴乱都饶有兴趣地看这两个小家伙自娱自乐。而埃迪正因为卡尔顿起了反应而更加卖力地蠕动自己的舌头，双手也在努力按摩阴茎下面的睾丸。  
锁链并没有完全限制住卡尔顿射出。在卡尔顿即将射出时，暴乱狠狠顶入，他半硬的阴茎就从少年嘴边滑落。  
毒液乘机把埃迪拽了回去，按回挺立的阴茎上。埃迪因为突然又猛烈的顶弄哭叫出声，他过于凄厉的哀求引发了卡尔顿的警惕。  
“Venom,don't……”  
可他那副样子能救得了谁呢?便是双手挣脱他也只来得及把埃迪的上半身搂进怀里。埃迪白嫩的屁股仍在毒液手中，随着不断的操干和蹂躏变化着形状。  
［看这对荡妇淫娃。］  
暴乱觉得有趣，便没有阻止。毒液也只能配合他的恶趣味。两个外星丈夫纵容他们的妻子相互抚慰，胯下的进攻却半点不停，直顶得两个人类浪叫出声。  
埃迪怎么都忍不了屁股里传来的快活，他的叫声带着哽咽，像所有遭了大难的小动物那样叫的很是可怜。卡尔顿抱着他，安抚他的头和脊背，再多也无济于事，他连嘴里都已经被塞满了。  
埃迪急切地想含住什么，卡尔顿的乳尖凑到他嘴边，他毫不犹豫地便含了进去。  
卡尔顿憋在嘴里的呻吟立刻变了调。  
比孕期时操起来带感多了。卡尔顿会夹的足够紧，还不用顾忌孩子，不怕做不尽兴。  
暴乱捻住卡尔顿的另一边乳头，伸出腕足阻止卡尔顿太快射精。任凭卡尔顿叫得有了哭腔也不放过他体内已敏感到极致的腺体。  
埃迪一手攥住沙发上的毛毯，一手被毒液拽着挺入。他的双腿因为跪坐太久已经麻木，整个下体只有后穴被鞭挞传来的强烈快感。他嘬食着乳尖期望得到一些哺养，可男人的乳尖怎么嘬得出东西。不多会儿他便哭泣着放弃，伏在卡尔顿怀里被干得泣不成声。  
［你该放弃了。］  
“不要!”  
［放弃没有坏处。］  
“不要!!”  
卡尔顿再僵持不住，精关失守，稀薄的精液落入暴乱手中。  
他被操晕过去了。  
埃迪跟着泄了一次。他年轻的身体也接近透支，握着卡尔顿搭在他肩上的手。眼里没了焦距。  
［顽固的小子。］  
［Humm……也不坏，至少他们现在意见保持一致了。］  
暴乱不置可否，潜回卡尔顿体内。  
［Eddie,他们同意了。］  
埃迪看着卡尔顿的睡颜，安心地任由毒液包裹住自己，陷入了满是情色气味的美梦。


End file.
